Ein perfekter Tag
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Was ist schon perfekt? Genau, das liegt im Auge des jeweiligen Betrachters und allein bei unserer Lieblingskerkerfamilie gibt es da naturgemäß diverse, höchst unterschiedliche Varianten. Aber keine Sorge, sie werden alle in dieser kurzen Geschichte eingehend beleuchtend und schließlich kann sogar ein familiäres Einvernehmen hergestellt werden. Merlin sei Dank!


Der perfekte Tag

Die Welt und ihre vielfältigen Bewohner teilten wahrlich vieles miteinander und erfreuten sich wohl an etlichen gemeinsamen Dingen, aber, bei Merlin, es trennte sie auch so manches.

Diese hoch philosophische Erkenntnis ereilte Hogwarts Tränkemeister, Professor Severus Snape, als er an einem sonnigen Augusttag mit seiner gesamten Familie in einem kleinen Muggel-Pub saß und zu Abend aß.

Sie waren alle zusammen am späten Vormittag nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück aufgebrochen, dann lange am Strand entlang gestromert, wobei sie unzählige Muscheln, Steine, Federn und diverses Strandgut gesammelt und viel Zeit für das Betrachten ekliger, halbverwesender Krustentiere verwendet hatten, bevor sie schließlich den Nachmittag in dem kleinen Städtchen verbrachten, das nur einige Meilen von ihrem Sommerhaus entfernt lag. Hier gab es gute Geschäfte, einige Sehenswürdigkeiten und für die drei Mädchen einen kleinen Zoo mit großem Spielplatz. Nun waren alle müde und hungrig und auch Severus hatte keine Lust mehr zu kochen, daher hatte seine Frau, Professor Hermine Granger, sie kurz entschlossen in diesen Pub gezogen. Keine schlechte Wahl, wie er zugeben musste, die Getränke waren kalt und die Speisen durchaus schmackhaft. So war es auch ziemlich ruhig am Tisch der Granger-Snapes, jeder genoss sein Essen, bis ein junges Pärchen in den Pub kam und lautstark von ihren bereits wartenden Freunden begrüßt wurde.

„Mensch, das war heute ein echt unverschämt geiler Tag!", schwärmte da gerade eine der Neuhinzugekommenen und ließ sich hinter den Tisch plumpsen, „einfach der krasse Wahnsinn!"

„Ach", murmelte ihr Begleiter seufzend, „jetzt bleib mal cremig." Er sah ein wenig geschafft aus, schien es Severus nach einem schnellen, unauffälligen Blick.

„Was gibt es da zu übertreiben, Mark? Er war einfach krass perfekt!", beharrte sie begeistert.

„Was habt ihr denn unternommen?", wollte ihre Freundin gespannt wissen und rutschte zur Seite, damit die beiden Neuen mehr Platz hatten.

„Wir sind den lieben langen Tag durch stickige Geschäfte gedümpelt, ich bin voll gebügelt", murrte der junge Mann namens Mark definitiv erschöpft, bestellte erst einmal ein großes Bier und Hermine entwich ein kleines Glucksen.

„Es war galaktisch, voll fett", ließ sich seine Begleiterin, die ein großes Glas Cola orderte, nicht aus der Fassung bringen, „ich muss Dir gleich alles zeigen, was ich wahnsinnig Tolles gefunden habe!"

„Ihr wart Shoppen!", schloss die Freundin blitzgescheit und man hörte aus ihrem Ton bereits sowohl den Neid, wie auch den leisen Vorwurf heraus, dessen Adressat wohl ihr eigener Begleiter war.

„Ja, den ganzen Tag hardcore, wir sind extra heute früh mit dem Zug nach Plymouth, da haben mir ein neues riesiges Einkaufszentrum gespottet, einfach himmlisch, ich habe drei Paar Schuhe gefunden und so ein süßes Oberteil, geil, einfach endgeil und gar nicht teuer…" sie bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein.

Eileen, Sera und Lillian stupsten sich gegenseitig feixend in die Rippen und auch Severus konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Mir scheint, meine Damen", mutmaßte er leise und ließ seinen wissenden Blick über seine Frauenriege gleiten, „dass eine solche Tagesgestaltung auch Euer Wohlwollen gefunden hätte, habe ich da recht?"

„Vielleicht", stimmten seine beiden Jüngsten zu und auch seine Frau schien nicht abgeneigt zu sein, doch Eileen, seine Älteste, schüttelte langsam aber entschieden den Kopf und präzisierte, „Shoppen ist wirklich klasse, Dad, aber es reicht nicht für einem richtig perfekten Tag!"

„Ach", ihr Vater zog interessiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und legte Messer und Gabel beiseite, „und wie sieht für Dich ein solcher Tag aus?"

„Hm, lass mal überlegen", begann sie und legte ihre Stirn in wilde Denkfalten, „Also, als Erstes will ich gut geschlafen haben und dann in aller Ruhe mit Euch zusammen frühstücken."

„Ich will, dass die Sonne scheint", warf Lillian aufgeregt ein und alle am Tisch nickten.

„Dann kommen die Potters und wir spielen Quidditch", ergänzte Sera voller Eifer, was ebenfalls bei den meisten große Zustimmung fand, nur bei Hermine eher nicht, was aber nicht an den Potters an sich lag. Nun, auch Severus konnte sich Schöneres vorstellen, was aber auf alle Fälle an den Potters lag, aber auf ihn hörte ja mal wieder keiner.

„Das Spiel muss spannend sein, weil wir fast gleichstark sind und man lange nicht weiß, wer gewinnen wird, so gut spielen wir alle", schwärmte Sera weiter und Eileen murmelte mit glänzenden Augen, „aber dann mache ich einen komplizierten und verwirrenden Spielzug, und schnappe mir im letzten Augenblick, direkt vor James Nasenspitze, den Schnatz", und jeder am Tisch wusste, dass für sie die Reaktion des ältesten Pottersohnes der größte Gewinn dabei war.

„Echt krass!", nickten auch ihre beiden Schwestern einvernehmlich.

„Das finden Tante Ginny und Onkel Harry übrigens auch", erklärte Sera weiter, „sie sind zwar traurig, weil sie verloren haben, aber eben auch sehr beeindruckt von unserem Spiel."

„Und das, obwohl Eure Mutter in unserer Mannschaft ist!", merkte Severus an und erhielt dafür einen sehr vorwurfsvollen Blick seiner Frau, die sich danach aber Merlin sei Dank recht schnell an ihre Älteste wandte, welche in der Zwischenzeit in seliges Träumen verfallen war, „Ist damit der perfekte Tag schon zu Ende, Eileen?"

„Wie? Nein, noch lange nicht!", winkte diese sofort ab, „Nachdem wir uns etwas erholt und geduscht haben", fuhr sie fort und blitzte zu ihrem Vater herüber, „lädt Dad uns zu einem Eis in die Winkelgasse ein."

„Das lässt sich einrichten", brummte dieser und wusste damit auch seine Frau wieder im Boot.

„Nach dem Eis gehen wir natürlich zu Flourish & Blotts", stand für Eileen der nächste Programmpunkt völlig außer Frage, „die haben nämlich gerade super viele neue Bücher hereinbekommen, von denen wir je zwei kaufen dürfen."

„Aber vorher müssen wir noch in unser Verlies hinabsteigen, damit wir uns diesen perfekten Tag leisten können", kommentierte Hermine und legte ebenfalls satt und zufrieden ihr Besteck zusammen.

„Aber das Beste ist", fiel Sera ihrer großen Schwester ins Wort, „dass wir danach noch in die Magische Menageriegehen", sie senkte die Stimme, immerhin waren sie hier in einem Muggelpub, „und wir uns alle drei ein Tier aussuchen dürfen."

Lillian klatschte voller Begeisterung in die Hände, „Ich will einen Kniesel!", rief sie laut, was ihr tadelnde Blicke ihrer Familie einbrachte und sie wiederholte flüsternd, „ich will einen Kniesel."

„Und ich will einen Crup!", meldete sich Sera ebenso leise.

„So? Wollt Ihr das? Nun, an dieser Stelle wissen wir dann alle, dass ihr zwei in den nächsten zehn bis fünfzehn Jahren keinen perfekten Tag erleben werdet", zerstörte Severus alle Illusionen seiner beiden Jüngsten. Er hasste nämlich Tiere in seinem Kerker, jedenfalls lebendige.

„Ich hätte auch lieber einen Besuch bei Madam Malkin", stellte Eileen klar, „denn das ist ja immerhin mein perfekter Tag."

„Von mir aus", murrte Sera und angelte nach dem Brot, um die letzten Reste ihres Eintopfes aufzuwischen.

„Dann schlendern wir noch ein wenig herum", grinste Eileen und man sah ihr schon von weitem an, dass jetzt ihre Kröte kam, die Severus schlucken sollte, „wobei wir zufällig an ‚Qualität für Quidditch' vorbeikommen und wir alle beschließen, dass der neue Silberschweif 3000 eine richtig gute Investition in meine Quidditchkarriere wäre!"

„Dein perfekter Tag ist mir wahrlich zu teuer, Tochter!", verwarf ihr gestrenger Vater auch diese Vision, „Eis für alle, Bücher für alle, ein Besuch bei Madam Malkin und dann auch noch das!", doch Eileen hatte schon einen neuen Vorschlag, „Gut, das sehe ich ein, aber was wäre, wenn wir an dem Besengeschäft vorbeikämen und Du netterweise erlaubst, dass wir kurz hereinschauen, um den neuen Silberschweif 3000 wenigstens mal zu streicheln."

„Hm… damit habe ich kein Problem", erlaubte Severus gnädig.

„Aber das wird es doch wohl noch nicht gewesen sein?", hakte Sera enttäuscht nach.

„Nein!", schüttelte Eileen ihre Locken mit einem breiten Grinsen, „denn in meinem perfekten Tag sind wir zufällig die 10.000 Kunden und darum bekommen wir alle fünf einen dieser phantastischen Besen geschenkt.

„Wow!"

„Also, ich nehme auch was anderes", winkte Hermine ab, aber das interessierte keinen, denn ihre restliche Familie war wirklich sehr angetan von dieser Variante.

„Anschließend müssen wir die Besen natürlich ausprobieren", war sich Eileen sicher, „aber nicht zu lange, denn wir haben alle einen Bärenhunger und Dad kocht für uns was richtig Gutes!"

„Klasse!", freute sich Lillian, obwohl sie eigentlich von ihrem riesigen Teller mit Nudeln, den sie ratzeputz leer gegessen hatte, hätte mehr als satt sein müssen, „ich wünsche mir Bubble and Squeak". Sie stand unerklärlicher Weise auf dieses traditionelle englische Restegericht, obwohl Sera immer behauptete, dass sie nur den Namen so witzig fände.

„Dad kocht und wir schauen uns die neuen Bücher genauer an", machte Eileen weiter.

„Nach dem Essen spielen wir ‚Snape explodiert'!", beschloss Lillian für alle und Eileen ergänzte frech, „in meinem perfekten Tag gewinne selbstverständlich ich und dann müssen Sera und Lillian ins Bett", sie schenkte ihren Schwestern einen leicht hämischen Blick, „nur ich darf noch aufbleiben und schaue zu, wie Mum und Dad im Labor an einem Trank arbeiten."

„Ich will aber nicht ins Bett", maulte Lillian und auch Sera sah nicht glücklich über diese Wendung aus.

„Schließlich bin auch ich zu müde und ihr bringt mich zusammen mit dem Silberschweif 3000 zu Bett, wo ich über die dritte Gute-Nacht-Geschichte mit dem Besen im Arm einschlafe!", sie sah sich selig lächelnd um, „das wäre echt der perfekte Tag!"

„Ich fasse zusammen", nahm Severus den Faden wieder auf, als die Bedienung die leeren Teller abgeräumt hatte, „Für Euch ist ein Tag dann gelungen, wenn wir mindestens einmal geflogen sind, Unmengen Galeonen ausgegeben haben, ich viel Arbeit hatte und Eure Mutter sich die ganze Zeit denkt, dass sich die falschen Gene vererbt haben."

„Ja, so in etwa!", nickten seine Töchter zufrieden, nur Lillian fragte leise, „Was ist Gene?"

„Das sind vererbte Eigenschaften oder Vorlieben und ich glaube, Dad meint, dass Mum unsere Quiddichleidenschaft nicht so recht verstehen kann", erklärte Sera geflissentlich.

„Allerdings nicht", seufzte Hermine, bevor sie dann aber frech den Zeigefinger hob, „Ich weiß übrigen, wie der perfekte Tag Eures Dads aussieht!"

„So, da bin ich ja mal gespannt", Severus lehnte sich genüsslich zurück und sah seine Frau interessiert an.

„Er beginnt damit, dass er uns alle mitten in der Nacht aus den Betten wirft!"

„Was ihr immer so für mitten in der Nacht haltet!", verwahrte sich Severus gegen solche Unterstellungen.

„Dann müssen wir uns alle beeilen, damit wir schnell fertig werden", wusste Lillian mit finsterem Blick, sie trödelte morgens gerne etwas.

„Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück begegnen ihm dann drei Gryffindors und denen zieht er sofort wegen irgendwas Millionen von Punkten ab", ergänzte Sera.

„Aber nur, wenn sie es verdient haben", schränkte Severus grinsend ein, was bei allen am Tisch für ein kollektiv ungläubiges Schnauben sorgte.

„Nach ein bisschen Unterricht, in denen Eurer Dad wiederum Punkte von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff abzieht und ganz vertrackte, hinterhältige Tests schreiben lässt", fuhr Hermine fort, „verkündet Tante Minerva zum Mittagessen den Gewinner des Hauspokals und ratet mal, wer das ist?", sie sah ihre Töchter mit Grabesmiene an, die daraufhin wie aus dem Zauberstab geschleudert antworteten, „Slytherin!"

„Ausgezeichnet, meine Damen! Wir hätten das schon lange mal wieder verdient!", meinte Severus hoheitsvoll und machte eine bestimmende Geste, „aber wenn ich jetzt auch mal meinen perfekten Tag erzählen darf, dann kommt nämlich genau im Augenblick des größten Jubels eine Eule des Ministeriums angeflogen."

„Ach,…", machte seine neidische Gryffindorehefrau.

„Genau, ‚ach'! Sie bringt eine Eilmeldung der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten. Wegen eines Regelverstoßes beim letzten Spiel gegen Hufflepuff werden Gryffindor zehn Punkte abgezogen und damit muss Minerva den Quidditchpokal unter Heulen und Zähneknirschen wieder herausrücken und an mich übergeben! Natürlich feiern wir bis in die Nacht hinein unseren Triumph!"

Er schaute sehr zufrieden von einer zur anderen.

„Wenn ich das jetzt mal zusammenfassen darf", meldete sich Hermine wieder, „dann besteht Dein perfekter Tag darin andere zu ärgern und zu gewinnen!"

„Korrekt!", nickte Severus höchst zufrieden und winkte der Bedienung, um zu zahlen.

„Und Dein Tag, Mum?", wollte Lillian wissen, als sie wieder draußen auf der Straße waren.

„Ach, das wird langweilig", behauptete Severus an Hermines Stelle.

„So? Und warum?", erkundigte sich seine Frau empört.

„Weil er schnell erzählt ist", erklärte Severus gerne, „Du gehst nach einem späten Frühstück in die Bibliothek und kommst erst wieder zurück, wenn Miss Pince Dich raus wirft."

„Ich habe einen Schlüssel!", schmollte Hermine und kam sich sehr verkannt vor.

„Sie wirft Dich trotzdem raus, weil ich es ihr nämlich aufgetragen habe", korrigierte Severus sie, „denn sonst verpasst Du ja mein herrliches Abendessen, dass ich nur für Dich und diese drei nimmersatten jungen Damen gekocht habe", er deutete auf seine Mädchen, die mit sehnsüchtigem Blick vor einer Eisdiele stehen geblieben waren.

„Darf ich mir dann auch was wünschen?", fragte Hermine und bestellte sich je eine Kugel Schoko- und Erdbeereis.

„Selbstverständlich!", tat Severus großzügig und zückte seine Geldbörse, „Du darfst anschließend auch wählen, welchen Wein ich Dir kredenzen darf."

„Ah, es wird doch noch nett", freute sich Hermine.

„Damit ist dann aber schon allzu bald Schluss."

„Wie bitte, warum das denn?", verstand Hermine nicht.

„Weil Du schon nach dem ersten Glas Wein auf der Couch einschläfst und ich Dich mühselig ins Bett schaffen muss, während Du mir die Ohren voll schnarchst."

„Ich schnarche nicht!", beharrte Hermine.

„Doch, manchmal schon", wussten ihre Töchter und schleckten mit breitem Grinsen ihr Eis.

Allerdings fiel Sera eine große Unstimmigkeit auf und sie schaute ihre Mutter missbilligend an, „Mum! Wie kann das ein perfekter Tag sein, wenn wir darin gar nicht vorkommen?"

„Wie? Natürlich kommt ihr in diesem Tag vor. Das hat Euer Dad nur vergessen zu erwähnen!", erklärte Hermine und legte ihren Arm um die Schulter ihrer Mittleren, „denn es ist ein Samstag, da haben wir alle Zeit und sind lange im Bett liegen geblieben, wir haben ausgiebig gekuschelt und erzählt, bevor wir dann gemeinsam in aller Ruhe gefrühstückt haben. Wir haben schon überlegt, was wir mit diesem sonnigen Tag so anstellen, da ist Hagrid hereingeplatzt und hat Euch eingeladen nach den Einhornfohlen zu schauen, die letzte Woche geboren worden sind und ihr seid sofort aufgesprungen und losgezogen."

„Oh, ich liebe Einhornbabys", flüsterte Lillian und sah sich sorgsam um.

„Wer tut das nicht!", nickte Hermine, bevor sie weiter erzählte, „Die Herde steht aber weit draußen im Verbotenen Wald, darum hat der Ausflug lange gedauert und ihr seid erst zurückgekommen, als Dad am Abend das Essen auf den Tisch gezaubert hat."

„Du willst bestimmt einen Lammbraten, oder Mum?", vermutete Sera und Hermine nickte.

„Und nach dem herrlichen Essen seid ihr dann alle drei leider so müde gewesen, dass ihr nach einem schönen Bad gähnend ins Bett marschiert und schneller eingeschlafen seid, als ihr zum hundertsten Mal ‚Ach, waren die Einhornfohlen süß!' sagen konntet", vollendete ihr Vater und winkte seine Frauen hinter eine dichte Hecke, um nach Hause zu apparieren.

Als sich die ganze Familie im Hof ihres Sommerhauses wieder materialisierte, atmeten alle tief und genüsslich die salzige Meerluft ein und Sera fragte sogleich, „Wie sieht es aus, spielen wir noch auf der Terrasse eine Runde ‚Snape explodiert'?"

„Wenn Ihr Euch vorher schon Bettfertig macht, könnte ich mich überreden lassen", antwortete Severus und auch Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Aber vorher geh ich noch eine kleine Runde schwimmen", verkündete sie nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, „es ist noch so warm und Euer Dad kann dann schon mal die Gartenmöbel rausräumen und einen Wein öffnen!"

„Was tut man nicht alles für das Wohlbefinden seiner Familie", seufzte Severus und machte sich auf, um Hermines Aufträge zu erfüllen und gleichzeitig einen wachsamen Blick auf seine Mädchen zu haben, sie machten gerne Dummheiten und setzten das Bad unter Wasser.

Nach fünf Runden ‚Snape explodiert', von denen Eileen zwei, Hermine, Sera und Severus je eine gewann, war Lillian schon längst auf Severus Schoß eingeschlafen und auch die beiden Großen begannen, um die Wette zu gähnen. Darum weigerte sich auch Hermine eine weitere Runde zu beginnen, sondern schickte sie kurzerhand ins Bett. Als Trost, las ihnen Severus noch eine Geschichte vor, während Hermine kurz unter die Dusche sprang.

Die Sonne ging gerade am Horizont unter, als sie mit feuchten Haaren und zwei warmen Pullovern zurück auf die Terrasse kam, ihm den größeren der beiden Bekleidungsstücke reichte und sich zu ihrem Mann setzte. Der hatte schon ihr Glas nachgefüllt und eine Decke besorgt und lauschte gerade dem Rauschen des Meeres und den anderen leisen Geräuschen der Nacht.

„Weißt Du eigentlich, was mir gerade unter der Dusche aufgefallen ist?", fragte Hermine und stieß mit ihrem Glas an seines.

„Dass die Mädchen dieses Mal keine Überschwemmung veranstaltet haben?", spekulierte Severus.

„Nein", schüttelte Hermine ihre nassen Locken, „Es war etwas sehr besorgniserregendes!"

„Oh je", er ahnte fürchterliches, „Dir ist schon wieder aufgefallen, dass Du alt und grau und schlaff wirst?"

„Erinnere mich doch nicht daran!", jammerte Hermine und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Sie hatte vor einer Woche ein graues Haar entdeckt und wollte anschließend Severus Meinung zur Beschaffenheit ihres Pos und ihrer Brüste wissen. Unglaublich diese Frauen! Was sollte er denn dann erst sagen!

„Tue ich nicht, aber ich erinnere Dich gerne daran, dass Du völlig verrückt bist!", entgegnete Severus gnadenlos.

„Danke!", seufzte Hermine, „aber ehrlich gesagt ist mir noch etwas viel schlimmeres aufgefallen und ich glaube, das hat ernste Konsequenzen für Dich!"

„Großer Merlin, ich höre!", meinte Severus ergeben und ließ es gerne zu, dass sich seine Frau in seine Arme schmiegte.

„In Deinem perfekten Tag kamen zwar massenhaft Pokale und abgezogene Hauspunkte vor, aber kein Wort von mir!", erklärte Hermine mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

„Ach, das meinst Du nur, weil ich vor den Mädchen nicht so indiskret sein wollte den Abend detaillierter zu beschreiben", redete sich Severus sogleich geschickt heraus.

„So", horchte Hermine interessiert auf, „es gibt etwas Indiskretes zu berichten?"

„Natürlich", grinste Severus, „denn nach der großen und ausgiebigen Feier beider Pokalgewinne komme ich mit der allerbesten Laune in meine Kerker. Dort wartet dann aus aktuellem Anlass sehnsüchtig meine mich anbetende Ehefrau in einem Traum aus dunkelgrüner Spitze und ich verbringe die nächsten köstlichen Stunden damit, ihr diese verführerische Kleidung mit Raffinesse vom Körper zu streifen. Sie dankt mir selbstverständlich diesen Dienst mit vielen wundervollen Aufmerksamkeiten und wir treiben wilde Dinge, bis dass schließlich der Morgen graut und dieser perfekte Tag in einen perfekten Morgen übergeht."

„Du bist und bleibst ein Slytherin, mein Lieber", befand Hermine und rollte mit den Augen, „und von wegen ‚anbetende Ehefrau'!"

„Nicht? Wie schade!", Severus machte ein betrübtes Gesicht.

„Tja!", zuckte Hermine gut gelaunt mit ihren Schultern, „da hättest Du eben wesentlich früher dran arbeiten müssen, jetzt ist es dafür zu spät!"

„Doppelt schade!"

„Mir fallen da übrigens noch einige Dinge ein, die für mich ebenfalls in die Kategorie ‚perfekter Tag' passen", kam Hermine auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.

„Und die wären?", horchte Severus gespannt auf.

„Lange, gemeinsame Stunden im Labor zum Beispiel, oder Wanderungen und Zutatenexkursionen", zählte Hermine mit glänzenden Augen auf.

„Ja, nicht übel! Aber ein ruhiger Abend auf der Couch, mit einem guten Buch und einem ausgesuchten Wein wäre auch nicht zu verachten", ergänzte Severus.

„Oder Erdbeerkuchen auf der Terrasse meiner Eltern, oder Schlittschuhlaufen mitten in der Nacht", sie schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln.

„Ja, auch diese Aktivitäten hätten durchaus das Zeug dazu in einem perfekten Tag vorzukommen", gab Severus brummend zu, „dann darf ich aber auch noch erwähnen, dass ein anständiger fachlicher Diskurs und ein gemeinsames Bad ebenfalls in die Liste aufgenommen werden sollten."

„Unbedingt!", freute sich Hermine und wollte ihm gerade weitere Vorschläge unterbreiten, als sie vom Tapsen nackter Kinderfüße unterbrochen wurden.

„Mum, Dad?", flüsterten Eileen und Sera.

„Wir sind noch hier draußen", rief Hermine leise, und Severus ergänzte, „Und warum seid ihr noch nicht am schlafen?"

„Weil wir Euch noch ganz dringend etwas sagen müssen!", antwortete Sera mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ach? Und das wäre?"

„Wir wollten sagen, dass wir noch mal über das mit dem perfekten Tag nachgedacht haben", sagte Eileen.

„Hört, hört!", lachte Hermine.

„Genau! Und wir finden, dass das heute auch ein richtig, richtig guter Tag war."

„So?", Severus zog lächelnd eine Augenbraue empor, „aber es kamen gar keine Besen, keine magischen Tiere und auch kein Besuch bei Madam Malkin oder Flourish & Blotts vor."

„Und Du hast nicht gekocht", ergänzte Hermine und nahm Sera auf den Schoß.

„Aber dafür gab es Eis, die Sonne hat geschienen und wir haben ‚Snape explodiert' gespielt", stellte ihre Mittlere fest und ihre große Schwester ergänzte leise, „und wir waren alle zusammen, das ist doch das Beste, oder nicht?!"

„Ja, das ist es!", stimmte ihre Mutter sogleich zu und auch ihr wortkarger Dad brummte zustimmend, daher drückten beide ihren Eltern sehr zufrieden noch einen festen Kuss auf die Wangen, bevor sie sich mit einem „Gute Nacht Mum, Dad!", wieder in ihre Betten aufmachten.

„Hm, die beiden haben wirklich recht", fand Hermine nach einigem Nachdenken, „ich fand diesen Tag auch ganz nach meinem Geschmack! Besonders da keine Besen darin vorkamen."

„Schade, ich wollte Dich gerade zu einem nächtlichen Rundflug an der Küste entlang einladen."

„Danke, Du bist zu großzügig!", grinste Hermine säuerlich und schloss die Augen. Allerdings nicht für lange, denn ihr entwich vor lauter Überraschung ein spitzer Laut, als ihr Mann sie plötzlich auf seine Arme hob, „Wenn Du schon nicht mit mir auf einem Besen fliegen willst, werde ich Dich eben jetzt verführen müssen, wenn es Dir recht ist", brummte er tief und stahl sich einen Kuss.

„Oh, aber ich habe die grüne Unterwäsche gar nicht dabei", freute sich Hermine während sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang.

„Man braucht immer noch eine Steigerung, meine Liebe!", nuschelte Severus, während er sie ins Haus trug, außerdem kannte er einen sehr wirksamen Farbwechselzauber.

„Ja, vor allem, da ihr Slytherins in diesem Jahr weder den Quidditchpokal, noch die Hausmeisterschaft gewonnen habt!", erinnerte ihn Hermine gerne und erstickte sein Grollen in einem tiefen, perfekten Kuss.

Beide waren sich mehr als einig, dass die Aktivitäten die anschließend in ihrem Schlafzimmer so stattfanden, ebenfalls das Attribut ‚Perfekt' verdienten.

Was wollte Mann und Frau mehr?

Genau: Mehr davon!

Und das bekamen sie – alle. Denn diese Ferien waren eine echter Hit und so kehrten die Granger-Snapes am 28.08. alle (na ja, fast alle) braun gebrannt, voller Sommersprossen und erholt aus ihren Ferien nach Hogwarts zurück und alle waren sich mehr als einig, dass dies der beste und perfekteste Sommer ihres Lebens gewesen war. Gut, dass genau so ein Sommer im nächsten Jahr wieder auf dem Plan stand.

Alle freuten sich bereits darauf!


End file.
